


Birthday Bother

by Hikary



Series: Fluffyverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: They have never been big on celebrations, but hell if they should be: the fact alone that they made it so far in life as hunters – more than twenty years, he shivers at the realisation – is pretty damn epic.





	Birthday Bother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).



> • HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLUFFY BEAST ♥
> 
> • I really have no excuse for this. This goes straight (lol) to my Top 3 Useless Fluffy Birthday Fics.
> 
> • Sometime in the future, Sam is a happy lawyer married to Jess, the Apocalypse isn’t a thing, and Dean has dealt with enough crap to realise _fuck it_ and – most importantly – _fuck dad_.  
>  (I should be way more ashamed than I am. It’s probably because of the sun – we’re not used to it here in London, it’s messing with my biology.)
> 
> • All my JohnDean fics are 100% #superconsensual, approved and certified by Tad Cooper himself.

 

« _Rise and shine, daddy_. »

 

John carefully opens one – _just one_ – eye and glances at the alarm. Dean sounds way to happy for _jesusfuckingchrist_ , it’s six in the morning.

 

 « _Dean_. Are you on drugs? Did you swallow any pixie dust last night? »

 

Okay, that came out really, _really_ wrong and John regrets it immediately. Dean, however, appears to be in a merciful mood, and lets it slide – which is _not good_.

 

 « Technically, those things were Iris- »

 « Did you wake me up for a lecture on Irish folklore? »

 

Dean grins.

 

 « You know what day is it today? »

 « No. » John rolls back under the covers.  « Go away, we have to be at the police Station in less than two hours. »

 

Dean takes a second to study the John-shaped human burrito, before he crawls on top of him, pressing his mouth where John’s ear is supposed to be.

 

 « _I lied_. » he whispers, and he feels John’s body tensing underneath him  « There’s no case here. In fact, I made sure there’s absolutely nothing to investigate for miles so we can have a day off. »

 

John makes a disgrunted noise and shakes his head, as if to make Dean move away; for a brief second, Dean wonders if he might have crossed a line. They have never been big on celebrations, but _hell_ if they should be: the fact alone that they made it so far in life as hunters – more than twenty years, he shivers at the realisation – is pretty damn epic. They _both_ talk to Sam on a regular basis, and John hasn’t fought with Bobby in months. (Not that they don’t make up every single time with the most awkward shoulder-patting contest ever, but it’s pretty stressful to handle.)

 

Much to Dean’s surprise, John sneaks out of the cover and manages to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

 « ‘lright. _Thanks_. »

 

Dean’s smile alone could light up the whole room.

 

 « _Happy birthday_. »

**-fin**


End file.
